A fuel system of a marine vehicle typically includes a fuel fill apparatus fluidly coupled to a fuel tank. The fuel fill apparatus may include a deckfill that is adapted for mounting to a deck of the marine vehicle such as, for example, a deck of a boat. The deckfill includes an opening for receiving a nozzle such as, for example, a nozzle of a fuel pump, etc. During a fuel filling operation, as the fuel tank is being filled via the deck fill, the fuel vapors in the fuel tank are displaced and vented from the fuel tank to equalize the pressure within the fuel tank. Some fuel delivery systems include a venting system that vents the fuel tank to the atmosphere via the deckfill. In other words, the venting system is fluidly coupled to the atmosphere via the deckfill.
However, government agencies (e.g., the Environmental Protection Agency) have enacted regulations to limit the amount of evaporative emissions that can be legally emitted by boats and other marine vehicles during operation and/or non-operation of the marine vehicles. More specifically, government regulations (e.g., title 40 of the Code of Federal Regulations) have been enacted to control diurnal evaporative emissions of marine vehicles. In particular, these regulations limit the amount of evaporative diurnal emissions that a marine vehicle may permissibly emit during a diurnal cycle (e.g., periods of non-operation).